leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Neeko/History
Patch History ** Can once again select herself to deactivate her disguise, putting it on a 2-second cooldown. ;V9.20 - October 9th Hotfix * ** When disguised, Neeko can no longer select herself to deactivate her disguise, putting it on a 2 second cooldown. ;V9.20 * ** *** No longer loses a significant amount of base stats and the ability to basic attack when uses on her as Neeko is using Pop Blossom while disguised. ;V9.17 * ** When disguised, Neeko can select herself to deactivate her disguise, putting it on a 2 second cooldown. ;V9.14 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 48 from 52. ** Attack damage growth increased to from 2. ** Attack speed at level 1 reduced to from . ** Attack speed growth increased to 3% from %. * ** No longer loses her disguise when basic attacking enemy champions. * ** Passive bonus movement speed reduced to % from %. ;V9.10 * ** The clone is no longer targetable for the first seconds. ;V9.9 * ** The clone is now targetable for the first seconds. ;V9.7 * ** Passive now seriously damages and stacks on turrets when she has more ability power than attack damage. ;V9.6 * Stats ** Attack speed growth increased to % from %. * ** No longer triggers twice in a row at very high attack speeds. ** No longer stacks on turrets or damages them when she has more ability power than attack damage. ;V9.5 - March 11th Hotfix * Stats ** Attack speed growth reduced to % from %. ** Attack damage growth reduced to 2 from 3. * ** Base passive damage reduced to from . ;V9.5 * ** Champion hit condition removed. ** Enemies hit to empower missile reduced to 1 from 2. ** Root duration increased to seconds from at all ranks. *** The first unit hit is rooted for seconds, while all the others are rooted for seconds. ** No longer disarms enemies. ;V9.4 - February 22nd Hotfix * ** Passive now actually damages and stacks on turrets when she has more ability power than attack damage. ;V9.4 * ** Passive now properly damages and stacks on turrets when she has more ability power than attack damage. ;V9.2 * ** Clone duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. ** Bonus movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. ** The clone now travels in the target direction until it runs into terrain, rather than pathing to the target location. ** On-hit damage and stacking now works on turrets again. * ** No longer slows by 40% as she leaps into the air. ** Leap duration reduced to seconds from . ** Tooltip now correctly shows the AP ratio. ;V9.1 * ** Minimap and announcement banner icons no longer gets stuck for enemies as the ally she transformed into if her Inherent Glamour breaks in fog of war. ;V8.24b * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Secondary base damage reduced to from . ;V8.24 - Added * (Innate) ** Neeko is offered a selection of allied champions to take their appereance for up to X seconds. Once selected, there's a seconds delay before another champion can be selected. ** Damaging or taking damage from enemy champions or casting either or breaks the illusion and puts Inherent Glamour on a static second cooldown. * (Q) ** Neeko propels a seed into a target area, which blooms after a short delay, dealing magic damage to enemies within. ** If the burst kills an enemy unit or damages a champion or large monster, it will bloom again to deal magic damage. This cannot happen more than twice per Blooming Burst. ** . ** 7 seconds. * (W) ** Neeko resonates with spiritual energy every third basic attack, dealing bonus magic damage and granting her % bonus movement speed for 1 second. ** Neeko becomes for seconds, sending a temporary clone of her sprinting in a target direction for 2 seconds. ** Both Neeko and the clone gain % bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. ** No mana cost. ** seconds. * (E) ** Neeko slings a magical spiral in a target direction, dealing magic damage and enemies it passes through for seconds. ** The last champion hit is rooted for seconds. If Tangle-Barbs hits at least two enemies, it grows in size and speed, and the root duration against the last champion hit is further increased to seconds. ** . ** seconds. * ® ** Neeko begins herself with spiritual essence over seconds. If Neeko is , enemies won't see her channel. ** Neeko herself for for X seconds, increased by for each enemy champion nearby, as she leaps into the air for seconds, during which enemies are by 40%. ** Upon landing, Neeko bursts with spiritual energy, dealing magic damage and nearby enemies for seconds. ** 100. ** 90 seconds. }} Category:Champion history